


Behind a Hero

by jaded_spork



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: I just don't want to name every character, Spongebob Voice: The Gang's All Here, both Corrins guys, double corn cob, relationships maybe later, still undecided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_spork/pseuds/jaded_spork
Summary: Corrine is finally ready to see the real world and is horrified to find out the true reality. With the help of her family and friends she's determined to fix things. But on her departure to save both Hoshido and Nohr she leaves behind a person who's no more than a stranger to her.Corrin was sick of being locked up in nothing but darkness, but he knew nothing else. So that's where he stayed. After all, behind every hero is a shadow.





	1. Family

A beautiful blue haired maiden stands before a lake with her back turned. She stares into the lake before taking a graceful step into the water and begins to sing. The song is familiar and soothing but the words are distant and muffled. The woman descends into the water as she walked further out, soon she was completely submerged. She floated through the water with ease her arms spread close to her sides. As she dove deeper she went by crumbling buildings and islands with barren trees. She dove before disappearing into a portal of white light.

Two armies meet face to face. On one side the Nohrians stood with their leader Xander standing imposingly on a rocky ledge. With a wave of the Prince’s hand his army charged forth. On the other side stood the Hoshidans who stood their ground preparing for a clashing. A single man could be seen charging towards the Nohrian army, the high Prince of Hoshido, Ryoma. His Raijinto crackled viciously as it cut down a group of soldier in one swing. He blazed a path thru the army with flips above their heads and carefully precisioned swings before landing before the Nohr general. 

“Nohrian General! You face the High Prince of Hoshido, Ryoma! I challenge you to single combat!” he demanded as he looked up. 

Xander was unperturbed as he looked down on the other prince, “I will accept our challenge, “High Prince.” But I am no General. I am the crown prince Xander of Nohr!” He drew his sword and without a moment's notice he and his steed were flying towards Ryoma. As he charged forward he cuts down any hoshidan soldier in his path.

They charged with eyes solely on each other as their respective armies fought around them. They launched into the air as each swung their swords at each other. Raijinto sparked brighter than ever and Siegfried letting off plumes of dark magic.

“Come on Corrine! We’ve got work to do!” Hinoka yelled as her pegasus lands on the ground next to her sibling. Takumi and Sakura caught up not a moment after.

“I know,” Corrine sighed as she attempted to hit the enemy soldier before her. She swung her sword missing and stumbled. The stumble had saved her extra damage, although the axe the nohr soldier threw missed her abdomen it still managed to nick her in the side. She regained herself and took another swing only to miss once again. She couldn’t catch herself as another axe came flying towards her, but Hinoka swooped in to deflect the the hit.

Hinoka looked down at her sister in confusion, “Corrine, what's the matter with you? You seem distracted... If you're worried, don't be. All your siblings are here with you. The nohrians don't stand a chance!” She thrusted her naginata into the air with a cheer. 

“Right, we’ve got your back big sister!,” Sakura piped in shyly.Takumi who stood beside her nodded in agreement.

“Ready to attack?!” the redhead yelled as she looked at her younger sister. 

Corrine smiled with a determined nod, “Aren’t I always?”

Takumi chuckles humorlessly as he stared down the attacker, “There you go again. Why don’t you let me help out this time.” Fujin yumi flared to life as he took aim. He looked at Corrine who gave him a nod. “Let me show you how it’s done!” A glowing arrow was sent flying through the air hitting the fighter in the arm.

The fighter groaned but managed to throw an axe at Corrine, which she managed to dodge this time. Corrine ran forth delivering a finishing blow.

On the other side of the plain Camilla flies in with Leo and Elise in tow. They arrive at a fallen bridge disappointed. Elise pouts and leans forward on her horse, “Oh no! The bridge collapsed! How can we help our sister now”

Camilla tuts and motions towards a glowing patch of ground near the fallen bride. “Not to worry Elise. This royal blood in our veins is still good for something!” She strikes at the ground with her axe and the river dries up.

“A dragon vein,” Leo muses.

Camilla flips her hair behind her shoulder proudly, “Oh you know me too well, little brother.”

Elise bounced happily which her horse whined at, “Yay, it worked! The river’s dried up!” She paused a moment thinking maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say aloud but she hardly cared.

“I would never let you down dearie. Now everyone follow me.” H ecaring disposition was replaced with a hard look filled with rage. 

Leo turns to Elise worriedly, “Elise, you're not ready for the front lines. Stay back. Camilla, and I will take care of the hoshidans.” 

She groaned aloud but agreed, “Fiiiine!” Her sibling went ahead as she stood back with her arms crossed and pouting.

Leo shook his head at her childish antics, “Don’t worry, we won’t be long.”

“You better not be!” she yelled in response.

Hinoka stared in astonishment and horror, “The nohrian army used a dragon vein to dry up the river!” She looked at her sibling for some sort of confirmation before turning back to stare. “But I thought only royals held the power…”

Takumi grumbled and held his bow tighter. “Yeah, which means we’ve got some big shots over there.” He shrugged, “Suites me just fine. I’ve always wanted to use a nohrian royal for target practice!”

Sakura sighed at her brother, she was glad her other sibling were more level headed. But Takumi wouldn’t be Takumi is he wasn’t a hothead, it gave him a certain charm she couldn’t see her brother without.

Hinoka sighed but turned to Corrine, “Stay focused, Corrine. The Nohrians brought their heavy hitters this time.

In the approaching distance Hans had arrived with a new batch of soldiers. Looking over the carnage he laughed, “ Listen up cannon fodder! We have direct orders from King Garon. He says kill’em all!” The soldier roared as they went off to join the battle.

“Damn it!” Hinoka cursed and turned to her younger siblings. “They brought reinforcement, I’ll scout ahead to see if I can help out. Takumi, Sakura, stay with Corrine!”

“Understood,” Takumi nodded obediently despite wanting to also rush ahead.

Sakura nodded shyly, “Y-yes, good idea.” She inched closer to Corrine giving her sister a small smile.

Just as Hinoka flew off a lancer came out of nowhere before them. Sakura jumped and her older siblings stepped forward.

Takumi readied his bow and briefly glanced at his older sister, “ Hang in there sister. The nohrian royals are no pushovers… We’ll have to work together to beat them, since you're the eldest I guess you're in charge. Tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” 

Corrine nodded and took a deep breath, “You don’t mind doing us the honor again do you?”

Takumi grinned cruelly at the lancer, “I’d love to!” A raging arrow was shot piercing his armor. Before he could do anything Corrine was already upon him to give the finishing blow.

Sakura looked away willing herself not to cry. She stepped forward not looking at the body, “Y-you're not hurt are you big sister, brother? Let me tend to your wounds.”

“Ah thank you Sakura,” Corrine smiled tiredly. 

Not to far from them they saw Yukimara appear on the field with his own reinforcements. “Comrades! Do not let them cross this line! We must defend Hoshido!”

Corrine straightened up after the healing, “Come on!” She looked for Hinoka who wasn’t too far ahead. “Let’s get Hinoka and catch up to Ryoma.” Her siblings nodded and they were off.

“Ryoma!” Hinoka called as she landed next to him. “Are you alright.”

The man nodded, “I’ll be fine, I’m glad to see you're all safe. Enemy reinforcements are still on the way, I want you to get rid of them. Corrine,” he turned to her. “I’m counting on you to keep Hinoka and the other safe.”

Corrine nodded soundlessly wondering why Hinoka wasn’t in charge of them.

Xander, Elise, Camilla, and Leo rushed forward with heavy breaths. They looked at Corrine and sighed in relief.

Xander came forth with a smile, “Corrine, you're not hurt are you?! Thank heavens that we found you, and that you're alive and well. Quickly, come join us! You're family has come to take you home.”

Ryoma growled stepping forward as well, “Quiet, nohrian filth! Corrine is my sister and the princess of Hoshido.”

Xander almost felt like laughing, “On the contrary, Corrine is my sister and princess of Nohr!”

Camilla stepped off her wyvern, “Corrine! I was so worried about you! Don’t ever wander awa from me again!”

Leo smirked, “I’m glad you're alright Corrine. You must have the devil’s own luck!”

Elise jumped off her horse almost falling but caught herself. “Yaay, we got our sister back!”

Hinoka glowered, “Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her now you lie to her?!” Her voice cracked at the last part. “Corrine is my sister not you're, and she never will be!”

Camilla bristled, “You're wrong, Corrine is my dearest sister, you may not have her!”

Both families looked at her desperately. She froze under their gazes.

Ryoma looked horrified, “Don’t be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!

Xander looked at her with just as much fear, “We love you and raised you since you were a child. Come home litte princess. We can live as a family once more!”  
Ryoma glared viciously, “Come home to Hoshido Corrine!”

Xander lashed out, “No Corrine, Nohr is your true home!”

Corrine stared between both families frantically, she had no idea who choose. Should she go to her family in blood and take her birthright? Or go with her family in Nohr who she had known all her life and take up conquest?

Tears ran down her face as the world around her froze.

She heard a bitter laugh behind her and turned to the rock ledge above them. “What are you doing here!” she screamed in anger and horror. “No no, you're not going to make me choose too are you?”

The figure behind her laughed hysterically, “Wouldn’t think of it!”

“Then why are you here?” she pleaded taking a tired step towards him.

His red eyes were empty and held nothing but hate as he looked down at her. “Nothing I just find it funny how no matter what you're always the center of attention. Everybody loves you and they’re willing to fight and kill for you!” His words were acidic burning into her.

“What is that supposed to mean?!” She ran towards him delivering a punch that sent the man flying. “You- You… I hate you!” she screamed as she sobbed punching him once again in the face. “You're always confusing me, making me second guess myself, and you're only ever angry or jealous! Why won’t you just help me for once!”

The young man glared coldly through his white hair, “Oh like you’ve ever done me any good,” he seethed.

A sudden pain bloomed in her side as she was about to reel in another punch. She looked down to find a golden sword with jagged edges and four notches in it’s side embedded in her abdomen. 

She looked back at the man to find he was no longer there, now a hideous beast stood before her. The beast had no eyes but she could still feel it’s heavy gaze upon her. It was bleeding as well, whether it has hers or its own, she could not tell.

“You're always smiling with your back turned to me!” was the last thing she heard before the beast let out a mangled cry and came crashing down upon her. She closed her eyes sobbing accepting her fate, all she wanted was her brother. 

“Please I’m sorry, I don’t hate you!” The beast had her by the neck on the ground, “Please come back! Please, please, please, I don’t hate you, I can’t!” 

The beast’s grip tightened and she couldn’t breath any longer, “I-I can’t..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I haven't written in a while but I hope I'm not too rusty, probably am though. Uh I really don't have much to say. I mixed up the events of the prologue but I think it still flows about the same, just the ending I'm not sure about. First few chapters will be retellings but I'll try to add more zest in em, then we'll diverge from the plot!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrine finally gets to leave the Northern Fortress but she and her Nohrian sibling leave something, someone, important behind.

“Time to wake up Lady Corrine,” a distant voice chided through the darkness. Some rustling and shuffling footsteps came before a disgruntled sigh.

“Hey wake up Lady Corrine! Up an at em,” another voice sang. Whispers travelled amongst the newcomers. “Guess we’re doing this the hard way then.”

Corrine awoke with a violent jolt and her cheeks freezing. Her eyes wildly searched the room looking for somebody, her breathing was panicked and she was on the verge of tears. When she only found her retainers she sighed in relief.

Her retainers looked at each other in worry. They had never seen their liege in such a state, and there was nothing to provoke such fear. They knew better than to ask, she’d only become angry.

Gunter smiled softly down at her, “Good morning milady, I see you’ve awoken from your slumber. If you’d stayed down any longer I’d think you were a hibernating bear.” He smiled more when Corrine laughed at the joke, but he wished he could ask what was the matter instead.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she looked outside, “How can you say that when it’s still night out.” She knew better than to trust the sky, Nohr hadn’t seen the sun in decades. Weeks could pass and the sky would stay an inky purple with splashes of a dark pink. 

Shaking his head he sighed. “Listen well princess. It may be dark but it is indeed morning.” He paused for a moment and watched Corrine. “You have practice today,” he added on. Smiling as his liege perked up at the last few words and bit back a chuckle. 

“I took liberty of readying you're armour, and er, pounding out the… dents. Your brother is a fearsome opponent is he not?” He smiled proudly as he motioned vaguely to the pile of armour in a corner of the room. He hated fixing her armour after a sparring session. You could hardly call them dents and it took so much to undo the damage. But for for his liege he’d do anything.

She smiled excitedly ready to jump out of bed but wanted to maintain her cool. “I suppose I don’t have a choice, “ she sighed dramatically. Standing up a bit too quickly she covered it up with a ridiculous stretch and cracked the wrong joint in her back. “Ack!” she reeled in pain. Her retainers only sighed and shook their heads.

Regaining composure she brushed her hand through her white hair, grunting when she yanked a knot. “Well, I’m glad I woke up from that odd dream,” she mused to herself.

Jakob poked his head out of her closet, he had been looking for the clothes he had set aside for her. “Interesting. Do tell- what kind of dream was it?” He ducked back in and came back with the items he had been searching for and set them on the bed.

She shuddered at the thought of angry red eyes boring into her, “It was...strange. Some people who look like hoshidans kept calling me their brother/sister. But all of my brothers and sisters are here in Nohr…” She left out the part about the beast and the man in her dream in fear of getting him i trouble. 

Flora quickly turned on her heels and headed towards the door, he hands balled into fisst in front opf her. Corrine didn’t notice and took this as Flora being busy and wanting to get to work. “ Ah, Lady Corrine, perhaps we should discuss your dream at a later time?”

Felicia nodded feverently, “Yep, it’s time for you to go get dressed. Prince Xander is waiting for you!” She tried to run out of the room but bumped into Jakob he caught her. “S-sorry Jakob!” The apology wasn’t effective as he walked out while scolding her on being clumsy.

Gunter gave Corrine a solemn look and sighed sadly. “Princess, that dream of you're…”

She didn’t let him finish, she didn’t like where the conversation was headed. “I know, it’s silly.” She waved it off with a laugh. “It sound like something Corrin would make up.” She paused a moment a distant memory nagging at the back of her mind.

Gunter narrowed his eyes but understood. “I have things to attend to to but I will speak with you later.”

She was left alone in her room and released a breath she held once the door swung shut. The excitement was dying from her but she sluggishly donned her clothes and armor. She shook her head looking in the mirror, “A thigh gap and puffy sleeves? I really need to stop big sister from buying all my clothes.” She smiled at the thought of seeing her sister after so long.

-

Corrine swung at Xander awkwardly and was sent flying back with a blow from siegfried. She groaned as she layed on the floor and kept her eyes closed to avoid Xander’s disappointed stare.

A soft voice came from the sidelines, “That’s our brother for you. You won’t beat the strongest knight in Nohr sleeping all day Corrine!” 

“Shut up Leo, “ she grumbled as she forced herself to her feet. “At least I can wear my collar right, “ she quipped knowing his weakness. When Leo panicked and walked away to fix it she grinned. “Goof.”

Xander laughed heartily at his brother’s antics, but quickly turned serious. “ Corrine, giving up so soon? I expected more of you,” he was using the disappointed dad voice. “You are a princess of Nohr! Let’s give this one last attempt.”

She groaned, “But Xander-”

Xander smirked knowing what she was about to say, “We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies. Father has been tracking your progress. If you can't land a hit on me today...he may never permit you to leave the Northern Fortress. Ever.” His smirk softened into a smile when he saw her eyes light up. “Suspend your disbelief.”

“Father, he- did he truly say that!?” The grip on her sword tightened and she was ready to jump from her skin.

Xander nodded in affirmation, “Now that you have new motivation I best see that new flame put to use in this battle little princess.” He pointed his sword towards her, “If you wish to see the world behind these walls, defeat me! Prove that all this time I put into training you has not been in vain!”

Corrine arms shook but she took a confident step forward. Taking a breath in she got into a stance, “Xander…” She grinned, she’d do anything to get out of the god forsaken castle.

Xander lowers his sword satisfied. “The first move is yours, I will not strike first only counter you.”

Corrine dashed forward with more determination than ever and managed to land a solid hit, but Xnader’s counter was far stronger than she anticipated. Crashing to the ground with a yelp she stood up ready to go in once more.

“Reckless as ever,” he sighed. Swinging siegfried in the air the floor rumbled and a ring of blue light appeared just before her. “I’m surprised you didn’t sense this, blood of dragons flows in your veins, as it does in all royals. You must learn to harness this draconic power wherever you may find it. Heal your wounds Corrine , then some at me once again.”

Begrudgingly taking a moment to heal she glared at Leo who snickered at her. She hated waiting. Once she felt ready she sprinted towards Xander jumping up and swinging a tight arc down onto him. 

The move caused him to tumble off his horse, he didn’t think she’d actually do it. “Well done Corrine,” he complimented breathlessly. Standing up he walked over to give her a pat on the back. “You get stronger everyday.”

Corrine beamed like a child who had just received a sweet treat, “It’s all thanks to your uh… tough love!” 

Xander shook his head, “You discredit yourself. I believe you have natural talent, soon you'll be the strongest warrior in Nohr.” 

She laughed, “Oh now you're just teasing me!” Giving a playful shove she couldn’t help but giggle like an absolute child.

Xander’s face hardened, “You know me Corrine, I don’t joke on serious matters. I mean what I say. You could be the one to bring light to our kingdom so long shrouded in darkness.”

She was shocked, “Xander?”

Feeling left out Leo scoffed, “Typical. You know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?” He folded his arms and stuck his nose up in the air.

Corrine frowned, “Leo, you know he did-”

Xander chuckled and gave Leo a pat on the back as well, “Calm yourself little brother, you truly are competitive to a fault. As I’ve always said you are a talented mage with formidable magical abilities.”

Leo gave a slight pout, “Hmm. Well remember that pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power.”

“Of course,” Xander rolled his eyes with a smile.

Graceful footsteps echoed behind them followed by a pair of giddy steps. They turn to see the rest of the family come up. Camilla followed behind Elise who ran towards Corrine.

“Corrine!” she yelled as she tackled her sister to the ground. ‘I missed you sooo much big sister!”

Corrine groaned but smiled hugging Elise, “I missed you too!”

They both giggled as Camilla crouched beside them. She stroked Corrine’s head lovingly, “Oh dearie, are you okay? You're not hurt, oh I hope not. If you are just tell me… big sister will give you extra special care.”

Corrine frowned and swatted Camilla’s hand away, “I’m fine Camilla.” Her tone was bitter and her eyes held traces of hate.

Camilla, although hurt, smiled and stood up. “Sorry,” she sighed looking away.

Leo shook his head, “Elise when will you cat like the adult you technically are?”

Camilla gave Leo a pat on the head, “Well I for one think her a good compliment for this gloomy kingdom, Leo.”

Corrine stood up finally getting Elise off of her and nodded. “Well said, Camilla. Every one of you is so dear to me. You've all been so patient and kind since I lost my memory... I don't even mind being quarantined when I'm with you. I'm so grateful to have you all!”

Xander nodded, “We are just as grateful for you Corrine. But I have some news-”

Camilla held a hand over Xander’s mouth, “Oh let me tell her Xander!” She turned to Corrine, “We have wonderful new, father said we should bring you back to the capitol with us!”

Corrine blanched, “Truly?!” When Camilla nodded her legs almost gave out. 

Camilla almost hugged her but refrained, “Yes. It means you can finally leave this drafty fortress. You must have been so lonely all this time, separated from the rest of the world... But now you'll be free!”

“Amazing huh?!’ Elsie cheered.

“It...it really is. Thanks, Elise. Wow... I'm finally leaving this place... Maybe now I can join you all as a soldier, fighting for Nohr?” It was like a dream, one she wanted to be true.

Xander began to walk away, “There will be plenty of time to discuss the details with father. Let us depart.”  
-

As the siblings stood in the courtyard Corrine was still in shock.

Lilith, a stable maid, was worried about the princess’ dazed state. “Lady Corrine?”

“O-oh, uh yess Lilith?” She shook her head but her eyes stared beyond the closed gates of the fortress.

“Nevermind,” she laughed. She looked behind her and smiled, “Oh hello Felicia!”

“Felicia!” Corrine smiled at the maid, “I wish you could come with us.”

Felicia smiled sadly, “I wish I could too but I have duties to fulfill here as well. I just came by to see you off and wish you a safe travel.”

“Felicia…” She hugged the girl, she’d miss Felicia dearly. “I’ll miss you, I hope you can meet back with us.” She squeezed her not realizing how much she’d miss her retainers. 

Felicia hesitantly hugged back, “Don’t worry Lady Corrine, we’ll see each other soon. I promise!”

-

Red eyes stared down at the courtyard from one of the fortress’s spires in envy.

Maid’s and butler avoided the man who glared out the window. They didn’t wish to provoke him, his temper was violent. It could be said that they feared him. Some left the room other prepared for whatever mess would be left in the wake of his fury.

The young man heaved and brushed his white hair from his face. He turned around and let the tea cup in his hands shatter to the ground. “Damn it!” he growled as he kicked the table full of glass china to the floor. His anger was suffocating and he was holding it back.

“Corrin…” Flora entered the room and looked down angrily at the broken glass. “Get out,” she demanded coldly.

Corrin quickly walked passed her making sure to bump into past her. He didn’t look back when he heard her fall to the ground. “Look where you’re going,” he growled. The other servants scattered away from his path in horror. 

Flora balled her fists so tight her knuckles were whiter than usual, “You are insufferable.”

He paused before continuing to walk out into the corridor, “Aren’t I always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a writing roll huh? I'm down for criticism too. Don't worry, we'll diverge from the plot more as time goes on.


	3. Homebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrine finally gets to go home, basically chapter 3 of fates.

Corrine sat side saddle behind Gunter, holding on tight. She looked curiously at the dark forest around her, gnarly ash bark trees as far as she could see. Some patches of black grass, a few purple flowers if she was lucky. She really didn’t see anything particularly eye catching, it was the same as looking out her window.

Her siblings, and Lilith, held a tight formation around Gunter. Xander rode up front, Leo to the left, Elise on the right, Lilith riding behind, and Camilla flying above them all. Corrine doubted they’d be attacked from above though, or at all. Most of the population in Nohr lived around nodes, at least that’s what she discerned from all her readings. There’d be no use being out here when you had a bare chance of even finding people. Nohr was so large so it was like searching for a rice grain in a desert waste land, at least that’s what she compared it to.

Shifting a bit she turned to Lilith who had a determined look on her face, she’d never seen Lilith so serious. She smiled and waved to catch the girl’s attention, and it worked seeing as how Lilith almost fell off her horse.

Once she was upright again Lilith returned the gesture. “You're excited Lady Corrine, but that is expected. What do you think so far?”

Elise giggled as her horse edged closer, “She thinks it’s amazing!”

Leo shook his head in disapproval. “Elise, Corrine can answer on her own. Besides, there isn’t much to see out here.” he gestures plainly at the thicket of dark trees and darkness.

Elise huffed turning her head up. “Well it’s the feeling that count y’know. She’s with her family for once and not locked up in a dumb tower!” She turned to her sister excitedly, “Right Corrine!”

Corrine chuckled, “Of course, you're right as always!” She humoured Elise who laughed triumphantly at Leo. “But it really is nice knowing I’m with you all forever now. I know you're all busy with your duties, but at least I no longer have to worry about the next visit.” 

Leo smiled softly as he looked ahead. “It is nice I suppose, but now we have to make sure you don’t do anything drastic.” He gives her a small smirk before it disappears.

Corrine was puzzled, she wasn’t drastic. In fact she was highly reasonable, completely rational. Sure she could lose herself in anger on occasion but she thought she was perfectly undrastic. She gives him a look of scrutiny, “Dear brother, you're words only confuse me more each passing day.”

Leo blinks and wonders what she meant. “I believe I was perfectly clear in what I meant.”

She shrugs not convinced, “If you say so.”

 

Leo looks at Elise for an answer but even she was puzzled. She shrugged at him with a confused smile. Leo shook his head knowing he wouldn’t find and answer and went on looking ahead.

Xander smiles at his family’s antics. It was always refreshing for them to be together even when they were arguing. He’d give anything to end the war so his siblings would have more things to smile about, but as long as they had each other he knew they’d be fine.

Camilla stroked her wyvern’s head as she looked down fondly at her family, she wished it could be like this forever. “Just look at them, having fun but for how long. How long will we have to wait for another happy moment together,” she mumbled to herself. Her wyvern purred soothingly and she gave her another affectionate pat. “Oh you’re right, as long as big sister Camilla is here I’ll make sure they feel loved.” 

Corrine looked up and waved at Camilla, “You’ve been quiet, something wrong?!”

Shaken from her thoughts she looked over the side of her wyvern curiously. “I’m sorry dear, I was lost in thought what was it you said?!”

Corrine shook her head and smiled, “Never mind!” She turned back to Lilith excitedly, “How about you Lilith? I know you haven’t left the castle either.”

Lilith thought for a moment and sighed hopelessly. “Truth be told I don’t know. It’s… different.”  
If she really told the truth she’d have said she was terrified. Nohr was a dangerous place, she knew from experience. If it weren’t for Corrine she’d be long dead. The fortress wasn’t much safer, the magic barrier didn’t do much to keep people out, but nobody would dare step foot on the king’s property without a death wish.

Corrine nodded understandingly, “It is isn’t it. Maybe it’ll be better once we arrive at the capitol.”

“Perhaps…” Lilith frowned and looked away.

Soon they arrived at Castle Krakenburg. Lilith and Gunter went off to the stables and Corrine was alone with her siblings. 

She smoothed her hair and dusted off her armor. Fidgeting with her hair band she realized how nervous she truly was. She’d never had a reason to be nervous, so it was a new experience. Then again she had never really met her father, another odd realization for her. 

Xander rested his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring look. “You look presentable, father will be glad to see you again. No need to worry.”

Elise gave her a slap on the back, rather hashly as Corrine lurched forward. “Yeah, father loves you! He’ll wish we brought you back sooner.”

Camilla shrugged, “I wouldn’t way that but I’m sure you're fine darling.”

Corrine looked at Leo. 

Leo looked beside him and groaned, “You’ll do fine I suppose.”

Before another word could be spoken Elside began to drag her forward as they trailed closely behind Camilla and Xander. Leo stayed a few step behind them.

“I see you made it here safely Corrine.” 

She straightens up under his gaze and smiles, “Yes father. I’ve longed to visit Castle Krakenburg for so long, it feeling like a dream.” 

He almost sneered as he leaned upon an arm. “This is no dream child, it’s only thanks to your diligence that you are here. I am told you are a warrior almost on par with Xander. You finally possess the power to become an instrument in Nohr’s power in this world.”

Corrine nodded slowly not understanding what he meant. She didn’t like the sound of it but she assumed her father just worded it strangely. She didn’t want to believe he was a power hungry king.

Elise pouted but kept a relative calm that was uncharacteristic of her. “But Father, will Corrine be safe outside the castle?” 

“I worry about that too, “ Camilla spoke up. “Is it truly okay for her to be out of the fortress’ magical barrier?”

Corrine didn’t appreciate the concern, she hated being looked down on. “I earned my way here, I’m ready to fight,” she huffed. 

Camilla and Elise exchanged worried glances before turning back to their father. It’d be unwise to get Corrine riled up before Garon, he’d surely be displeased. 

Garon nodded proudly, a new pawn, he thought to himself. “As you know Corrine, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido.”

She had heard of it from Xander and Camilla, mostly Xander. He had told her about peace treaties he went to that ended up in failure. “Yes father, I’ve heard as much.”

“We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons. As inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla, and Leo have already shown that they possess this power. I expect no less from you.” Garon explained looking her dead in the eye.

She swallowed finding it hard to maintain eye contact but nodded stuffly. “I’m aware of your expectations for me father, and I’m prepared to meet them. I’ve trained everyday to become more like my siblings.”

Garon smiled for once, it was a garish smile that held sinister intentions. “You show promise, but you'll need a suitable weapon in order to serve Norh.” He held out his hand and a deep maroon smoke exploded revealing a black sword. “This is Ganglari, a sword infused with other worldly magic. With this at your side you will crush the Hoshidan army with ease.” He pushed the sword gently and it bobbed towards her.

Corrine stared in awe and tentatively touched the hilt before grasping it firmly. “Thank you father for such a generous gift,” she smiled.

“Generous indeed,” Xander muttered under his breath.

“Now,” he motions towards the guards. “Let us see you put that sword to good use… Guards, bring the prisoners!” 

“Yes sire!”

There was a maniacal glee in his eyes as the prisoners were pushed out. Corrine couldn’t quite place what it was, but those eyes sent shivers through her.

“Prisoners?” she asked.

Garon nodded, “These prisoners are from a recent skirmish with Hoshido. I want to see you're power with my own eyes.” He grinned, “Use that sword to strike them down!”

Corrine didn’t say a word and walked forward. She gripped her sword tightly, feeling some safety in having something in her hands. She shuddered at the energy that went rippling through her. She wondered if she imagined it or if it really was from Ganglari.

“I shall fight with you milady!” She turned to see Gunter had finally returned. He brandished his weapon proudly, “My lance arm is perhaps rusty but still serviceable. Jakob, will you join us?”

Jakob huffed in admonishment, “Naturally. I couldn’t allow someone of your advanced years to bear this burden alone. Lady Corrine, there is no need for you to soil you're hands with this filth. Please relax and leave the fighting to us. Afterwards, I’ll prepare you some tea.”

Gunter side eyed Jakob at the jab but ultimately ignore it.

They made their way onto the debris filled battle ground. Four prisoners stood on the other side of the field looking worn but still ready to fight. Two average hoshidan soldier, a muscular woman with white hair, and a green haired ninja. The soldiers cowered behind the more confident two yet still managed to hold it together. The woman glared viciously at the Nohrians and sent a few brave glares towards Garon. The ninja stared unaffected by his situation, already accepting his fate.

As Corrine walked towards forward the woman slammed her club into the stone floor sending pebbles flying. “ I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe’s honorable chieftain. What is your name, Nohrian princess?” Upon closer inspection the woman’s arms were twitching and her muscles were strained, she was itching to fight. “My friend here, “ she gestured towards the ninja. “Is Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido.”

Corrine glanced between Gunter and Jakob nut they looked straight ahead. She figured there wouldn’t be any harm in sharing her name. “I am Corrine, uh… princess of Nohr!” She could feel the disappointment from her partners, she knew she messed up her introduction. Hopefully Garon wouldn’t mind.

The ninja seemed to gain some interest and looked directly at Corrine. “Corrine… could it be?” he muttered to himself. 

Before she could question it Garon was beginning to get impatient. “Enough, kill them all!” he yelled with a pound of his arm. 

Kaze sighed before exchanging a look with his partner. Going into a crouched stance he looked determined now. “Very well, show me you're power.”

Corrine nodded not really understanding put took of running towards the center with Gunter and Jakob right behind her. As they approached the pile of fallen debris she could feel something in the air. “Could it be?” It felt familiar but something was off.

Jokab glanced at her as he threw a dagger at one of the soldiers. “Is something the matter milady?”

She didn’t answer and ran to the pile and went sliding. “There,” she mumbled. Her free hand went at and grazed the ground beneath her. A strange magic surged through her and exploded outward. The debris was gone and a makeshift wall surrounded her. Beneath her was the healing light of a dragon vein.

She stood up shakily and smiled when she heard Jakob and Gunter enter.

“Extraordinary!” Jakob began. “No debris field can stand up to you're mighty lineage!” He praised briefly before throwing another daggar through the opening of the wall. He had thrown it Kaze but the ninja was too fast and dodged. “Drat,” he muttered as he prpped another daggar.

Garon was pleased and nodded to himself. “He...well done.”

Gunter smirked as they were quickly surrounded on both sides.”Excellent plan milady, now we can hide in here and ambush them.”

Corrine smiled and stood before the opening. “Gunter you take the left side me and Jakob take the right. Jakob stay behind me and throw daggers.” there were no objections as they went to work. Gunter ramming his lance into his opponents and Corrine slashing away at the other with Jakob finishing them off. They quickly won and stood over the prisoners. The two soldier had died but Kaze and Rinkah knelt defenseless on the ground.

“Nohrian scum, “ Rinkah seethed through her teeth,

Kaze smiled sadly b and hung his head in defeat. “ I regret nothing…” His hand pressed against a wound on his chest. “So this is how it ends…” 

Corrine’s shoulders dropped and she grinned. “Phew, I hope not all Hoshidans are this tough.

“What are you standing there for!” Goran yelled standing up. “Kill them already you fool!”

Corrine frowned and stood her ground, her arms trembling. “But father, they are already down. You want me to execute prisoners?”

Garon glared and stepped off his throne, “ You dare question me child?! I order you to finish them!”

Corrine jabbed her sword at the ground, “No father, that’s wrong!”

Garon shook his head and brought up his hand and a gust of magic struck down on the prisoners. “I won’t argue this point any further.” When the light faded Corrine stood before the prisoners.

“Gods,” she grumbled and fell to a knee, but managed to hold eye contact with Garon.

Kaze looked up, wondering why he was till alive. Rinkah looked equally confused but angry. 

Her siblings could no longer stand back and ran forward in horror.

“Corrine!” Elise screeched stopping just before her. “What are you doing?” she nquired through clenched teeth. She gripped onto her staff as if her life depended on it not wanting to also anger her father.

“Unbelievable,” Xander groaned with a shake of his head. He wasn’t all too surprised but Corrine had to do it in front of their father.

“You defy me directly child?!” Garon was more anger than ever. 

Xander stepped edging between them but not directly. “Please father, Corrine doesn’t know better. Forgive her!” he pleaded.

Garon calmed unimpressed. “Fine, Xander. You kill them, but if anyone gets in your way kill them too.”

Xander grimace, not what he hoped for. He slowly turned towards his sister and frowned. “Corrine?”

“DO IT KILL THEM!” Garon ordered.

She bristled and shook her head. “Xander I won’t let you do this!”

Xander brought his sword down upon his sister and was relieved she deflected it. “Why do you refuse Corrine? The hoshidans are our sworn enemies.”

Corrine faltered. “I-I know that… but this is different. They can’t fight anmore,” she pleaded with him. “Why not show them mercy?”

Camilla fumbled with her hands in anticipation. “Corrine, please don’t fight him…” Corrine ignored her and she had no idea what to do. “My dear sweet Corrine.”

Elise screamed when Xander and Corrine’s fighting got more violent. “No no no!” she stamped and looked desperately at Leo. “Leo, what should we do?!”

Leo rolled his eyes, of course it was up to him. “Why does it fall to me?” he sighed. Bringing out his tome he flipped through and lifted his hand. Plants protruded from beneath the prisoners and beat them down.

Corrine screamed in horror, she looked at her younger brother in horror and betrayal.

Leo shrugged and turned to their father. “I’ve dispatched the prisoners of my softhearted sister father.” He bowed his head ignoring his sister. “I only ask that you would be merciful in you're punishment of her.”

Garon sneered and turned to leave. “Enough, I will consider the matter later.” When he left the room the tenseness dissipated. 

Corrine marched up towards her brother grabbing him by the shoulders. “Leo how could you! They were beaten, there was no reaso-”

Xander pushed them apart and gave his sister a serious look. “Corrine calm down.”

Leo groaned as he closed Brynhildr “Yes calm own. I didn’t kill them, they are unconscious,” he whispered.

Xander crossed his arms in disappointment, “One day Corrine, you kindness will be the death of you.”

Corrine glared, “Perhaps, but if I’m kind I can die without regret.”

He chuckled darkly in response. “Well said. Guard! I would examine the prisoners’ belongings. Bring their remains to my quarters.”

“Yes your highness!” they saluted, quickly scrambling to complete their order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split the chapter in half cause it was taking too long to write.


End file.
